1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nozzles, and more particularly, to an improved nozzle for inflatable objects, such as beach balls, beach mattresses, air pillows or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,831 discloses a nozzle for inflatable objects, including a nozzle seat, an annular wall extended on the top of the nozzle seat to define an air inlet passage, a plug for insertion into the air inlet passage, a plug arm connecting to the plug, and an one-way membrane beneath the air inlet passage. It is characterized by the design of a plug extension with two holes extended from the plug at a position remote from the plug arm for engagement with a tab, and the design of the one-way membrane extended from the inner wall of the nozzle seat to seal the air inlet passage. The tab has a knob at its end to help positioning of the plug in place, and has a serrated lower surface to prevent the tab from slipping back after passing through the holes. The one-way membrane beneath the air inlet passage serves as a check valve during inflation, and can be pushed away to open the air inlet passage for deflation simply by retracting the nozzle. Though the nozzle can provide satisfactory safety to inflatable objects such as swimming ring and polyvinyl chloride boat, retraction of the nozzle may detach the one-way membrane from the sealing position, and then accidentally shock to the inflatable object may remove the plug from the air inlet passage result in unwanted deflation.